


Sweet Touches in the Morning.

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa- All Media Types, Oobi
Genre: M/M, Make me like Celestia Ludenburg and burn me alive, The fact that I don't like Komaeda makes this funnier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda gets a bit frisky when no one's around...<br/>One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Touches in the Morning.

Oobi twisted his knuckles into a smile for his loving boyfriend, Komaeda Nagito. "Komaeda sure?" he asked in his broken-sentence format. "Yes I'm sure hon" The Super High School Level Hopester insisted, revealing his member to the fucking hand with some goddamn eyeballs. "Here Oobi goes!" the hand cheers before he wraps his lips.. or fingers around the Koster dingle and begins to move up and down. Komaeda moans his long lizard-like tongue fixing his cowboy hat that perched on top of his head.

Once Komaeda came, he took the pair of googly eyes off of his hand and quietly sobbed to himself about how terrible he is and how much Hinater Kun will never notice him.

He was Oobi. Oobi was him.

Burn the Author like Celestia Ludenburg.


End file.
